senrankagurafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ikaruga
Ikaruga (斑鳩) es un personaje jugable de la saga de videojuegos Senran Kagura. Hizo su debut en Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls. Ikaruga es una estudiante de tercer año de la Academia Hanzo. Es una estudiante de honor y la heredera de una familia acomodada. Normalmente actúa como una hermana mayor seria y amable para sus compañeras, sin embargo, puede llegar a ser violenta si se ofende. Diseño Apariencia Ikaruga es una chica refinada con el pelo largo y negro y con el flequillo de corte plano que descansa sobre su frente. Su traje de ninja está compuesto por una chaqueta militar blanca con adornos dorados. En su brazo izquierdo lleva un brazalete de la Academia Hanzo. Lleva una falda blanca con adornos dorados y unas botas de una combinación de colores similar al de la chaqueta, y lleva medias negras debajo. Personalidad Ikaruga es la chica más aplicada y responsable del grupo. Por lo general, es una persona tranquila, pero ella puede llegar a ser muy irascible por los acoso sexuales de Katsuragi. Como Katsuragi, ella esconde su tristeza detrás de su personalidad fría, pero el amor por su compañeras ninjas han ayudado a suavizar el dolor de sus heridas. No hace falta decir que también trabaja excelentemente en equipo. Ella también tiene un don para cocinar y disfrutar de la cocina tradicional japonesa, yendo tan lejos como para hacer sus propios platillos como el Rollo Dulce de Ramen (una combinación de sushi futomaki, ramen, calamar, y dulces). Historia Ikaruga proviene de una rama lejana de un clan rico y noble de ninjas cuyo aspecto exterior es el de una gran zaibatsu (corporación), conocida como el Conglomerado Phoenix. Debido a que su único hijo, Murasame carecía del suficiente talento como ninja, estaban en una situación muy desesperada. Tras ser alertados de una pariente lejana que era una gran promesa como ninja, fue adoptada por ellos, y heredó el tesoro de la familia Hien, que le valió el resentimiento de su nuevo hermano mayor. Debido a esto, ella alberga una gran cantidad de culpa, sintiéndose en parte responsable de arruinar su sueño de ser el heredero del legado shinobi de la familia. Este problema también había afectado su comportamiento. En el momento en que se alistó en la Academia Hanzo, se distanció de los demás y solo sentía nada más que soledad. Ella conoció a Katsuragi en la misma clase de Estudios Ninja e inmediatamente las dos no se llevarían bien. Sin embargo, cuando interactuaron con más frecuencia y lograron entenderse entre sí, el comportamiento de lentamente comenzó a cambiar cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que ella no estaba solo en absoluto. Relaciones ''Katsuragi'' Ikaruga considera a Katsuragi su mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Durante los acontecimientos de Spark! y en un flashback del anime, su relación era mala desde el principio, pero a medida que llegaron a conocerse y al darse cuenta de lo similares que son, se han convirtió en amigas muy cercanas hasta el punto de ser capaces de cooperar entre sí en batalla. Ambas se cuidan y se sienten cómodas entre sí en caso de que lo necesiten. Al igual que con Asuka, a Katsuragi también le gusta acosar sexualmente a para mantenerse relajada, cosa que a veces no tolera. ''Asuka'' Asuka considera a Ikaruga como a una hermana mayor junto con Katsuragi y mantienen una buena relación. Además siempre está dispuesta a ayudarla para convertirse en toda una Kunoichi, mientras que Asuka admira a por sus habilidades, ''Yagyu'' Ella y Yagyu parecen tener una relación estable. Ellas no se ven interactuando muy a menudo, pero ambas se consideran amigas y compañeras que se ayudan entre sí en una batalla. ''Hibari'' Hibari y no han interactuando entre sí de forma individual, pero Hibari considera a Ikaruga como a una hermana mayor junto con Katsuragi. Además siempre está dispuesta a enseñar y ayudarla para convertirse en toda una Kunoichi, ''Yomi'' Al principio, Yomi sentía un gran odio hacia Ikaruga por el hecho de que ella venía de una familia rica y acomodada. Esto comenzó debido a que Yomi, siendo una niña. vio en la televisión que el padre adoptivo de Ikaruga estaba dando una enorme ayuda a los países extranjeros. Esto fomentó el odio de Yomi hacia Ikaruga. En el arco de Hanzo, incluso hasta el final, Yomi se aferró a su odio, pero le revelaría la verdad sobre su adopción y de la difícil vida que le tocó al igual que ella. A pesar de que ha crecido un cierto respeto por ella, Yomi sigue preocupada por Ikaruga, debido a sus diferencias sociales. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, las dos son capaces de superar sus diferencias y convertirse en buenas amigas. Habilidades Ikaruga usa como arma una espada nodachi heredada llamada "Hien", (literalmente vuelo de golondrina). Su estilo de pelea hace uso de su espada, con movimientos rápidos como el rayo. Su técnica ninpo utiliza el poder del fénix chino. Artes Ninja Secretas * Hien Hōsen: Mode One * Oukaensen Artes Ninja Secretas Definitivas * Zekka Hōōsen * Ōka Ryōdan Artes Ninja Aérea * ''Phoenix Kick ''(Patada del Fénix) Imágenes Senran-kagura-shoujotachi-no-shinei-arte-004.jpg|Portrait of Girls Ikaruga Burst.png|Burst! Ikaruga Deep Crimson.png|Deep Crimson Ikaruga Shinobi Versus.jpg|Shinobi Versus Ikaruga Estival Versus.jpg|Estival Versus Ikaruga Anime.jpg|En el anime Ikaruga PBS.png|Peach Beach Splash Ikaruga-125.jpg|Ikaruga en el anime (Ending) Ikaruga-126.jpg Ikaruga (5).jpg C wIAPLVYAETaMy.jpg|Katsu x Ikaruga SKSV Cast.jpg Equipo Hanzo.jpg|Ikaruga y sus compañeras. 91b7f6b8c4c89e69ffb722b19ff397d5.jpg|Ikaruga contra Haruka (Shinobi Girls Heart) C EiMPqVYAA66dn.jpg C vYSY-UQAAfbL .jpg Ikaruga 0uxXsAAIGWF.jpg C--M IxVwAAcdfH.jpg|Ikaruga x Homura. C KVUmEUAAQa7ER.jpg|Ikaruga x Yagyu C JELv6UMAE8Kvx.jpg|Ikaruga x Yomi Ikaruga-398b0db4dd85e715552574c22d7e9593.jpg Senran-Kagura-NewWave-Arte-436.jpg Ikaruga-212.jpg Senran-kagura-newwave-arte-350.jpg C1A2LrRVIAMwCir.jpg|Ikaruga y Yomi. C32HObcWMAAYyCo.jpg C32HObcWcAEPhxy.jpg C3vqmDbXAAEVzCQ.jpg C32HObRWQAAJMpu.jpg C32HObRW8AATR E.jpg C9Nz8cwXkAUh3u9.jpg C7ZVL6bUwAAzEgy.jpg C9M5dSjXUAAaLhl.jpg C7Q7o61U8AAttys.jpg C9z5DBgWAAE9h2p.jpg C9oKPViXoAA7mTP.jpg C-2BLXxXoAIHb8o.jpg|Ikaruga x Yomi C N hW1XkAABw-6.jpg C 76eQZUQAAZ7qI.jpg DAVxf0IUQAAO03P.jpg|Ikaruga de novia. Ikaruga DC7yfhYXsAMpVyp.jpg Ikaruga DECY2lEUMAAchGQ.jpg Ikaruga.Senran.Kagura.full.1604996.jpg Ikaruga-DCZaBKJUIAIS1LF.jpg DBK6PhBWAAEi3mx.jpg Bocetos Ikaruga-boceto-inicial.jpg|Boceto inicial de Ikaruga. Ikaruga-boceto-1.jpg Ikaruga-boceto-2.jpg Ikaruga y Katsuragi SV.jpg|Diseño de Ikaruga y Katsuragi (Shinovi Versus) Curiosidades *Debido a su gran parecido, es muy posible que el diseño de Ikaruga este inspirado en Kagura Mikazuchi del manga y anime Fairy Tail. **Su estilo parece un arquetipo en sí mismo, ya que Nagisa de Phantasy Star 2 Infinity tiene una ropa y peinado similar. No se sabe qué personaje fue el primero en tener este estilo. **Ikaruga también guarda un gran parecido con Saeko Busujima de Highschool of the Dead, por su pelo largo, oscuro y recto y sus brillantes ojos azules. Ambas además utilizan una katana para luchar y ambas tienen la misma edad. *El nombre de Ikaruga significa "tórtola". *El traje y estilo de arma de Ikaruga contrastan con el de Yomi. *Ikaruga es uno de los pocos personajes que cuyo tema de color cambia. En Portrait of Girls y Burst, sus ataques y contraataques fueron estilizados con un destacado color naranja. En todos los juegos posteriores, sus ataques son de color azul. Esto se incluyó en sus Artes ninja y es más evidente mediante la comparación de sus ataques Oukaensen uno con el otro. *En el juego Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, Phase 4 utiliza el traje shinobi de Ikaruga en el conjunto de Senran Kagura Mash up (que promovía el juego Senran Kagura: Festival Versus en aquel momento). *La Seiyu de Ikaruga, Asami Imai, también interpreta a Tsubaki Yayoi en la serie de videojuegos de Blazblue y a Noire en Hyperdimension Neptunia, **Algo curioso es que comparte algunas similitudes con Noire. Ambas son chicas de cabello largo y oscuro y usan una espada para combatir. También son las segundas chicas con los pechos mas grandes en sus respectivos grupos (En el caso de Noire solo en su forma humana) *Es similar a Rei Hino (Sailor Mars), del manga y anime Sailor Moon, por su cabello largo y oscuro, y personalidades parecidas, como el hecho de que siempre recriminen a alguien y tratan de dar el ejemplo. Ambas actúan de forma tranquila y madura, pero son muy temperamentales, dependiendo de la situación. *Es uno de los personajes mas populares en Senran Kagura. En las primeras encuestas de popularidad, Ikaruga' '''se posicionaba en el 2º lugar en la encuesta realizada sobre los mejores personajes de Burst y estuvo en el 4º lugar en la encuesta de Deep Crimson. En la encuesta hecha sobre los personajes mas populares en Shinovi Versus, Ikaruga' estuvo en el 3º lugar, pero en la siguiente encuesta sobre los mejores personajes en Estival Versus, bajó al 9º lugar. En una encuesta realizada en 2016, sobre los personajes de Peach Beach Splash, Ikaruga '''logró posicionarse en el 4º lugar, solo por debajo de Yomi, Hikage y de Yumi, mientras que en la encuesta de 2017 estuvo en el 5º lugar. *Ikaruga recuerda a Haruko Amaya del manga y anime Maken-Ki!. **Ambas son chicas hermosas, son altas y tienen el cuerpo muy desarrollado; **Ambas tiene una personalidad bastante madura y aplicadas; **Son las representantes/delegadas de sus grupos: **Usan una espada para combatir: **A pesar de su personalidad madura y tranquila, son muy temperamentales y a menudo recriminan al miembro mas pervertido de sus grupos. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Academia Hanzo